


Esperanza

by wandererstark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i need to read those comics, the fanarts are great
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Poe Dameron duda de por qué lucha.BB-8 le ayudará a recordarlo.





	Esperanza

La bota del pilotó golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared de su habitación. Una maldición salió de entre sus labios mientras se agarraba el pie por el dolor. Sin embargo, ni todo el dolor del mundo habría podido apaciguar su frustración.

No solo había fallado la misión, sino que un gran número de rebeldes habían perdido la vida por ello. El peso del liderazgo cada vez era mayor.

BB8 veía la escena desde una de las esquinas. Quería acercarse a su amigo, pero cada vez que hacía algún gesto brusco para intentar liberar sus sentimientos, pensar en una solución, pensar qué hacer a continuación… Cada una de esas veces se pegaba tal susto que volvía a su sitio en un santiamén.

Cuando Poe consiguió calmarse un poco y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los ojos cerrados, BB8 decidió que ya era seguro acercarse al piloto.

\- Ya no lo sé… - murmuraba – Ya no sé porqué lucho…

La antena de BB8 estaba atenta a la escena. Poe lo sentía, pero no era capaz de extender la mano y tranquilizar al pequeño. Entonces oyó una voz conocida que le hizo levantar la cabeza de inmediato.

A través de las lágrimas pudo ver la proyección que BB8 le mostraba. Su mano fue directamente a por el anillo que había recibido de esa persona: su madre.

“Veamos, entonces esta pieza va aquí. ¿Lo tienes, BB8?” su madre estaba arreglando una de las naves que pilotaban en la resistencia. Entonces se inclinó frente a la cámara y su madre le sonrió directamente. “Con esto las naves serán más rápidas. Ahora solo queda probarlo y… ¡Poe Dameron! ¿Qué crees que haces?”

Un chico moreno apareció tras ella cuando se volvió, intentando subir a la nave. Shara Bey salió corriendo para coger a su hijo de no más de cuatro años de edad. El niño luchó en el aire por intentar acercarse a la nave de nuevo, pero su madre se mantuvo firme y lo trajo de vuelta.

“Demonios, que voy a hacer contigo…” sonrió aún sujetándolo. Su hijo fue quedándose dormido poco a poco, como ella había supuesto que estaba desde hacía ya un rato. “No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de que tú no tengas que luchar. Para que ningún otra persona tenga que luchar”.

La grabación paró mientras Shara seguía hablando para sí misma. BB8 se giró hacia el hombre en el que se había convertido ese niño dormido en brazos de su madre.

La determinación había vuelto a la mirada de Poe, que salió decidido en dirección a la sala de mandos.

Él luchaba por lo mismo que cualquier miembro de la resistencia, Shara Bey, su padre, o Leia Morgana.

**_Esperanza_ ** _._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
